This invention is concerned with fluid handling apparatus of the general type disclosed in my prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,518,102 and 3,653,545.
While the metering devices of said prior patents have been highly satisfactory in use, it has been found desirable to even further simplify disassembly for cleaning, afford unobstructed passage to larger particulates and suspended solids, enhance the ease of pumping stroke adjustment, and afford greater versatility permitting selection of various driving elements for use under different conditions.